


The River

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [3]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, Pre-Amnesty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: When they least expect it, Heyes and Curry may be on their quest once more.





	1. Chapter 1

"Joshua."

"Hmmm." A sleepy reply came from Heyes, but Red doubted if he was fully awake.

They were laying together on a blanket in the grass along the bank of the river. Red was on her back and Heyes’ head was resting on her, with his hand resting on her hips. His vest and shirt buttons were open against the heat. Red's skirt was pulled further up than decorous, but they were off in the woods, with no one to see. She was warm, and decidedly tired of wearing her corset and all these petticoats. She smiled, looking at his discarded jacket and tie, realizing that even for men, proper clothing on this side of the Mississippi wasn't cool in this weather. She wondered exactly what all she would give up to be able to walk the streets in pants and a shirt again.

She ran her fingers through Heyes' thick, dark hair, thinking he probably needed a trim, but it was so lovely as long as it was. He definitely would not be one of those things she'd be willing to give up. Still the current situation was not ideal.

He ran his hand down along her long leg, finding the edge of her skirt, and started to do interesting things. He obviously wasn't as asleep as he had appeared.

"Joshua?"

"You really want to be talking right now, Red?"

She stretched languorously, which only seemed to encourage him, but then she propped her head up on one hand. He rolled off of her and onto his back to look up into her eyes.

"I take it you do." He sighed.

She cupped his face with her hand.

His face became unreadable, as it always did when she wanted to talk about this subject.

"Joshua, we can't continue with the status quo."

"And why not?"

"Aunt Violet has been very understanding, but her excuse of us not announcing our engagement because it would overshadow Mary’s, well, we really can’t use that anymore since she broke it off with Edmund, so I was wondering where we go from here.”

Heyes looked up into the blue, blue sky.

"Do you not want to marry me?" Red asked.

Heyes turned back to her, and gathering her in his arms, kissed her passionately enough to leave her little doubt of his feelings.

"I know you love me, even if you won't admit that either." Red pulled away somewhat.

He rested his head on her again and they were silent for a few minutes. She had almost given up on this topic once more, when he pulled back and boldly met her eyes.

"I love you more than life itself, Red. Never doubt that. I just can't marry you until I can do it under my real name."

"Since you've given up on the amnesty, will that ever happen?"

"Do you want me to go away?"

She shook her head. "No. I know I should tell you yes, but I just cannot."

"Marrying you as Joshua Smith wouldn't change the situation. We still wouldn't really be married."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we marry under your real name?"

Heyes laughed. 

"It won't matter if I know it. I highly doubt if any of the ministers here know the names of all the outlaws of the West." Red continued to watch his face.

"They'd know mine."

"Really Joshua? Aren't you being a bit narcissistic?"

"Really Red? It's Thaddeus that is confused by big words."

"Really Joshua? Trying to change the subject again? I've not noticed that Thaddeus really has problems with extended vocabulary."

Heyes laid back down on the blanket. "No, Thaddeus is much smarter than he sometimes admits."

"Don't dissemble again. You won't marry me as Joshua Smith." Red brushed a lock off of his forehead and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. "And you won't tell me your real name."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's called aiding and abetting."

"Do you think anyone would believe that I do not know your real name, at this point?"

He shook his head. She waited.

"It would complicate things even further."

"Have you told Sheriff Trevors where you are? I've not noticed any telegraphs or letters."

"No, I'm not ready to do that."

"What if the governor was moved by your letter?"

"What? To double their efforts to put ... Thaddeus and me in prison?" He sat up and looked down at her, running his hands through his hair to push it out of his face. "I said we were giving up on the amnesty. I threatened him."

"With what?"

"Anything. I said I wasn't sure what we were going to do."

Red met his intense gaze. "Are you now?"

"What?"

"Sure."

He looked at her with an almost angry gaze. "Thaddeus and I haven't rested for twenty-five years. I thought we could here."

Her gaze softened. "Of course you can." She sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I just want more."

He leaned over her and started kissing her face. "More than this?"

"Yes." She moaned as his kisses reached lower. She took a deep breath and brought his head back up to meet his eyes. "I want children."

He pulled away and his eyes turned cold. "I've yet to produce a bastard and I won't now. I won't do that to you."

"Does it matter so much?"

"Yes." He looked deeply into her eyes. "You were an adult when your parents died." He held up his hand as she started to reply. "I know how hard that was for you. Imagine that happening when you were ten. I won't bring a child into this world if there is a chance one or both of their parents could end up in prison or worse. Children deserve parents to be around. Thaddeus and I have talked about this." 

"About you and I having children?"

"No," Heyes laughed quietly, but then sobered. "About having good examples and influences around at critical points in a child's life. Our lives might have gone differently if we hadn't lost our parents when we did."

"I guess that's true about Chas and me too." Her eyes were thoughtful, and then turned to Heyes, softening. "But then we never would have met."

"And that is a good thing?" He bent over her again, caressing.

She pulled him into an embrace that left no doubt to her answer.

After the double debacle, with George Knowles throwing over Bessie Warren for another woman, and with Mary Stanton breaking her engagement with Edmund Graves, both Aunt Violet, as well as Bessie’s mother had decided it was time for a trip away from Cincinnati. With Mary’s marriage plans now evaporated, there were society expectations that Alexandra and Joshua would now be free to announce their engagement. As no one was certain that such an announcement was going to happen soon, it was decided that the Stanton family would absent themselves from Cincinnati society, until that decision was made.

Marion Vogel had corresponded with some of her contacts back East and had found them a lovely house along one of the rivers leading into the bay, in proximity to other summer homes, but with plenty of privacy. Mrs. Warren needed to rejoin her husband, but Bessie successfully pleaded and was granted permission to accompany the Stanton party. A peaceful end to the summer was wanted by all.

Mary spent her days reading, as did Red and Heyes, when they were not taking long walks along the river, or boat trips upstream. Bessie tried a book or two, but couldn’t concentrate. The Kid took quite a few naps, until Bessie coaxed him into setting up croquet wickets. A lively rivalry was ongoing between Red and Heyes, and the Kid and Bessie. Occasionally Mary would play and even Aunt Violet would try a game. Mostly though, with the summer heat, they were content to rest and have picnic lunches on the long lawn leading to the river.

Bessie was never one to sit still though. She took advantage of the clay tennis court on the grounds. She, as well as Mary and Red, had learned to play at the ladies’ college they had attended, and eagerly taught Heyes and the Kid the fundamentals of the game. With their ingrained instincts, both boys were naturals at the game, but the Kid took to it more than Heyes did. It gave him a physical release that he did not have otherwise, lounging around the estate.

“Thaddeus, you did that on purpose!” Bessie exclaimed as she missed a returned ball. 

“I thought that was the point of the game, darlin’.” The Kid smiled, but was barely winded. Bessie was trying her best to catch her breath.

“My legs are half as long as yours!”

“Ah, but you move faster than I do.”

“I’m not certain about that, Thaddeus.” Bessie frowned. Thaddeus was remarkably agile and seemed to relish the challenge to move quickly that the game provided. 

“Oh, how absolutely lovely.” The maid handed Bessie a glass of lemonade as she collapsed into one of the chairs spread on the lawn. The maid had a lager for the Kid, which he much preferred to the lemonade, even on such a warm day.

“We are going to have to find something cooler to do this afternoon,” Bessie said, as she put the iced glass to her forehead. 

“If you’d settle somewhere with a book, it wouldn’t be quite so warm for you.” Heyes admonished. He and Red were reclining on a settee in the shade, looking relaxed and cool in pale seersucker and white lawn, cool drinks within reach.

Bessie raised an eyebrow, and Red had the grace to look embarrassed, since they knew where Heyes would take her once the afternoon came. They would often disappear for an hour or two, whether it was up the river, or in the cool darkness of their rooms in the house.

The Kid even looked a bit uncomfortable. “Maybe if we take one of the boats out on the river, we can find some cooler air.” He smiled at Bessie. “Do you know how to row?”

“A lady doesn’t row,” Bessie said haughtily. “Or at least that is what Madame Fleur said at the academy.” She smiled teasingly.

“But they taught you tennis?” Heyes asked.

“It was considered proper exercise,” Red replied with a smile. “Rowing is work, which is not proper for a lady.”

Heyes gave Red a sly smile. “And of course, you would never do anything unladylike.”

After luncheon, most of the household retired for an afternoon nap, but the Kid did convince Bessie to go rowing. He ended up doing most of the work, but to give her credit, Bessie did learn to row.

“Don’t tell Aunt Violet or Mary, but I did not put my corset back on after the tennis match.” Bessie pulled at the oars again. “I decided this would take as much breath as tennis, if not more.”

“I’m not going to complain,” the Kid lounged at the other end of the boat, his hands behind his head. He gave Bessie a teasing smile.

“You men should have to wear a corset once to see how much it hampers one.” Bessie continued to move the boat slowly down the river.

“That’s what Alex says. She says she’d love to go without one again.” The Kid’s eyes were closed, as he relaxed.

“When did Alexandra go without a corset?” Bessie looked inquiringly at Curry. His eyes slowly opened and he returned her gaze with an opaque expression.

“Probably same as you. When you learned tennis and such. Guess you’d have to ask her.”

“I just might.” Bessie’s chin came up for a moment, but then she continued to row.

The Kid lowered his gaze and closed his eyes again, but he didn’t seem as relaxed as he was before.

“When did you and Joshua meet Alex and Chas?”

“When they were out West.”

“Yes, yes, I know that,” Bessie retorted. “It would be interesting to learn more details. Mary told me that Joshua said you met Alexandra at a friend’s home, when she was a governess.”

“Then I guess you know.” The Kid opened his eyes but kept his gaze on the shore. He hazarded a glance at her when she was concentrating on her rowing.

“In San Francisco?”

The Kid paused before he replied. “Or maybe thereabouts.”

“Thereabouts?” Bessie captured his gaze.

“I don’t know if I remember correctly but we might have run into them before Silky’s.”

“Silky’s?” Bessie paused in her rowing.

“Our friend, Mr. Daniel O’Sullivan, who lives on Nob Hill.” There appeared to only be truth in this statement from Curry.

“She mentioned something about meeting Mr. and Mrs. Leland Stanford, who also have a home there.”

“Yes, I think they dined at Silky’s , uh, Mr. O’Sullivans, while we were there.” 

“I met them at a ball in Washington.” Bessie pulled hard on the oars and started the boat in motion again. “Don’t they have a place outside of the city too? By, um, someplace called Palo Alto?”

“Yeah, we might have met somewhere there too. Alex probably could recall better than I can. Joshua probably remembers. It was just another dusty western town. We used to travel a lot to find work.” His eyes closed again.

“I asked her more than once, but she’s just brushed me off.” Bessie was watching him.

His eyes opened again. “Maybe you don’t need to know.”

“If there was nothing interesting to know, someone would have simply told me the name of the town.” Bessie had a perplexed look on her face. “While Alex was gone, Aunt Violet said she was looking for Chas, to bring him home.”

“It was in San Jose, in Coyote Valley, out in California.” The Kid paused for a beat. “Aunt Violet tell many folks what she was doing out West?”

“Well.” Bessie pulled again on the oars. “Mostly, she said Alexandra had joined Charles to look for work. A few folks questioned that, but Aunt Violet usually summoned her haughty look, and said even out West they need teachers and governesses, and probably didn’t have many candidates as educated as Alexandra.”

“Well, that’s true.” The Kid smiled and nodded.

“She worked as a governess?” Bessie asked quizzically.

“Maybe you just need to ask her.”

Bessie let the boat drift for a bit. “Do governesses get shot much in the West?’

“Sometimes. It can be dangerous.” The Kid’s gaze turned steely. “Why?”

“Alexandra has a scar from a gunshot wound.” Bessie didn’t drop her gaze from his.

“How do you know that?”

“You aren’t going to deny it?” Bessie looked confused.

“Not answering your questions doesn’t seem to be workin’ for me. How do you know? It’s not something she would be tellin’ folks about.”

“Their maid, Claire, asked Mary about it. Mary said Alexandra wouldn’t tell her anything.”

“You and Mary talk to anyone else about this?” The Kid’s voice was deadly still.

“No, of course not!” Bessie exclaimed.

“Very bad things could happen for the Stantons if some of these details got around.”

“I know that much!” Bessie was frustrated. “But no one will tell me anything more!”

The Kid sat up and took Bessie’s hands in his own. “Bessie, darlin’, sometimes you just need to stop askin’ questions.” He locked gazes with her and slowly leaned forward into a kiss.

Bessie was startled and backed away from him. His eyes were brilliant blue, and he had a slight, sly smile on his face. A quizzical look came to her face, but she decided to take advantage of whatever was happening and leaned back into the kiss. It was sweet and perfect.

After they both pulled back, he looked questioningly at Bessie. She had a pleased smile on her face and her eyes were glittering.

“I probably shouldn’t have done that, but it did quiet you.” His brilliant blue eyes stayed on her face.

“Yes, Thaddeus, it did.” She looked off across the river and then back at him. “Was that the only reason you did it?”

“Well, I think you needed kissed.”

“I’ve been kissed before!”

“I can tell.”

“Thaddeus!”

The Kid took the oars from Bessie and started the boat back to the house. “I figured I’d enjoy it, if nothing else.”

“Did you think that maybe I wouldn’t?”

“No, I thought you would.” The Kid got into a rhythm pulling on the oars and the boat made good progress.

“You aren’t from a family of which my parents would approve.”

“Definitely not,” he laughed.

“This is just a … dalliance? Like Alex and Joshua?”

“No.” The Kid’s face turned thoughtful. “Not like Alex and Joshua. I’m hoping that someday they can get married. Neither of them will be happy unless that happens.” He looked at Bessie and smiled. “You know you and I can never be more than friends.”

“Friends who kiss?”

“Occasionally?”

Bessie looked wistful. “But nothing more?”

“No, Bessie.”

“Mama would not approve.”

“Definitely not.”

Bessie nodded firmly, and then relaxed, putting her hand over the side of the boat, trailing her fingers through the water. She was quiet for a few minutes, as the Kid made progress back towards the house.

“You and Joshua say you’re retired. But from what?”

“Bessie,” he just shook his head. “Am I going to have to stop in the middle of the river and do more than kiss you?”

“I highly doubt that you’d do that, Thaddeus.” Bessie smiled sweetly.

“Why? You really don’t know me.”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out, silly. But I do know you. You are the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man I have ever met.”

“There’s a lot of folks out there that would laugh aloud at that description of me.”

“Then they don’t know you, very well, do they?”

The Kid was quiet and pulled strongly on the oars.

“Ah, I found out how to make you quiet!” Bessie said gleefully. “But no hint of what you two did before you became well-heeled gentlemen of leisure, living off invested funds?”

“Anything honest, but not too hard on the back.” The Kid returned her smile with his own brilliant one.

“Not rowing?”

“Rowing this boat with you, Bessie, is nothing but a delight.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely afternoon, so they were taking tea out on the veranda. The heat had broken and a cooling breeze came up from the river. Aunt Violet was pouring tea for those who wanted it and Red was pouring the coffee. Heyes alternated in his beverage of choice, depending on his mood, but the Kid always drank coffee and mightily appreciated it being provided as an alternative.

Mary was looking through a handful of invitations that they had received. “We’ve received an invitation from the Wetmores, of course, to the late summer ball at Chateau-sur-Mer. After meeting Alva Vanderbilt at the Hunter’s tea, we’ve been invited to the engagement ball she is having for Theresa Fair and Herman Oelrichs. Mrs. Vanderbilt was very impressed with you, Alexandra.”

“For once my outspokenness was to my advantage,” Red mused. “She is very interested in women’s suffrage.” She turned to Heyes who was seated next to her in the chaise lounge settee. “She was very interested, when she learned that Joshua and Thaddeus had spent time in Wyoming, as they gave women the vote to gain statehood.”

“Tessie, Theresa Fair, that is, also mentioned she was from Nevada. Her father is James Graham Fair, who had investments in the Comstock mines. Joshua, didn’t you say something about doing business with those mine owners?” Mary turned to look at Joshua.

Heyes had been taking a sip of tea and suddenly choked on it. He cleared his throat and tried to come up with a suitable answer, as Red gave him a questioning look.

“Um, yes, we did, before we retired. But we never met Mr. Fair, just some of his employees. It’s been several years ago, so even they wouldn’t remember.”

The Kid just rolled his eyes, remembering the payroll and gold shipments the Devil’s Hole gang had taken from some of the Comstock owners. 

Mason the butler came walking down the stairs from the house, holding a silver tray with a card on it.

“Beg pardon, but a William Bennett James has arrived.” He presented the card to Aunt Violet, but turned towards Red. “He said he was an acquaintance of Miss Alexandra and her brother, Mr. Charles. That he had met you in your Western travels.” Mason also directed a glance to Heyes and the Kid. “He did also ask if Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones were in residence, as he mentioned he had the pleasure to meet them also.”

Red looked confused, and was about to reply, when Heyes’ face cleared with perception.

“Yes, Mason, we do know William.” Heyes replied with conviction. “Please show him in.” He turned to Red, his face conveying more than one emotion. “I believe we all met in, oh, it was some place like Ferris …um … City?”

“Ferris … City?” Red was obviously not about to let slip that any of them had been in a place like Ferris Gulch, any more than Heyes was.

Mason had returned and again was walking down the stairs onto the back lawn, this time followed by a dapper young man, dressed in the latest style. His blonde hair was well groomed and his dark eyes dancing with mischief. His face erupted in a smile, when he caught sight of Red.

“Billy!” Red was momentarily dazed, but then sprang up and hurried to greet him as he crossed the lawn.

“Miss Alexandra.” Billy gave her a polite peck on the cheek as Red reached out to clasp his hands in hers. His eyes were dancing and he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, ending in a quick, but fierce hug, which she returned. He held her back to smile into her eyes.

“Please excuse my manners, but it’s wonderful to see you again.”

“Oh, and you, Billy.” Red returned his grin.

Billy released Red, as Heyes and the Kid approached. He heartily shook hands with each of them, but also gave them both back-slapping hugs.

“Boys, it’s great to see you two also.”

“You too, Billy,” Heyes replied honestly.

Billy then turned towards Aunt Violet. “My apologies, ma’am. William Bennett James.” He bowed slightly and then fixed Aunt Violet with his brilliant smile. “It’s just been a while since I’ve seen Miss Alexandra and the boys. Occasionally I can get carried away.”

Red laughed softly, but then introduced Mary and Bessie.

“Well, if I knew Miss Alexandra had such a pretty sister, and lovely friend, I definitely would have visited long ago.” Billy’s eyes twinkled, and the girls couldn’t help but smile back, Mary shyly and Bessie with an inquisitive look on her face. She glanced at the Kid and he shook his head slightly. She sighed.

The ball at Chateau-sur-Mer was splendid. The Wetmores were year-round residents and so knew everyone who worked, lived, and summered in the area. George’s father William Shepard Wetmore had been a China trade merchant and had amassed a fortune. Thus, George was one generation away from the working class. This allowed them a wide variety of friends and acquaintances, everyone from the up and coming merchants and inventors to the new money in America, like the Vanderbilts and Carnegies. 

Heyes found himself at a card table with one of the Vanderbilt cousins, Tessie Fair’s fiancé Herman Oelrichs, Charles Ranlett Flint, who was an investor from New York, Herman Hollerith, an engineering professor from Massachusetts, and a friend and colleague of theirs, David Talcott.

The game had been surprisingly pleasant. The other men were all fair poker players, so Heyes was enjoying a bit of a challenge, but with no real chance of leaving the table with less than he had arrived. They were all comfortably well off and more concerned with their next investment opportunity, than with making money at a poker table. Heyes had an awful feeing that he was becoming one of them.

“It’ll be the next big thing!” Charles Flint expounded on his ongoing topic. “Calculating machines. Scales, timecards, even the tabulating machines on which Herman and David are working.”

“I’ll stick to transportation,” Herman Oelrichs quietly said and Vanderbilt nodded. “Maybe some of these new coal fired electric plants. The common man might eventually need electricity in his home.”

“Yes, we’re invested in the up and coming utilities, but our advisor is always suggesting new opportunities to consider.” Heyes looked over at the engineers. “Tell me more about these computing machines.”

The Kid finally drug Heyes away from the card tables, but not before he had written down contact information from some of the gentlemen, with a promise to visit them soon.

“Kid, this sounds like an emerging field.” Heyes eyes were sparkling and his mind was whirling.

Curry looked skeptical. “Ain’t them motor carriage companies enough of a risky venture for you, Heyes?”

“Well, can we at least see what they are proposing, so we’ll have some information to give Marion Vogel?”

The Kid nodded. “Might have to make you take it out of your poker allowance though, Heyes. Machines that can add and figure like a person? That sounds like fairy tales.”

While Heyes had played poker, Billy had helped the Kid chaperone the ladies from Riverview. Curry had danced with a quite a few of the pretty young ladies at the ball, as well as the young women from their party, just to keep any of the matrons in attendance from perceiving any preference on his part.

Once it was known that Billy was related to the former owners of Kingscote, he was even more popular than the Kid. The James family had sold their summer home to the King family, during the war and had not come back to holiday in the North since. The connection still gave Billy an air of respectability that Mr. Jones, with his unknown background, did not have. The Kid was perfectly fine with all the daughters and mothers more interested in Billy than him. Billy just smiled and danced with the society daughters, but none more than once. He too, didn’t want to create any expectations.

After Heyes came back when the card game broke up, they escorted the ladies into the dining room for the late supper.

“Are you really related to the James family that used to summer here?” the Heyes asked Billy.

“Sure ‘nough,” Billy answered. “They were cousins who owned cotton plantations. We raised more horses than cotton, but the war wiped out both. It’s why I went West.”

“Maybe you can snag one of the heiresses here and buy a horse farm.” The Kid grinned at Billy.

“I’d actually like to get back into horse trading and breeding, but not back here. Too much competition and way too stifling. I’d like to get me a place out West.” His eyes sparkled with the idea, but then he sobered. “Well, maybe once things get a bit … ah … cooler out there. There were a couple reasons besides wanting to visit you all that made me come East.”

Heyes grimaced. “Know what you mean Billy.”

The boys weren’t the only ones in demand that night.

Bessie was just coming off the dance floor, after taking advantage of the large number of eligible men in attendance. Her dance partner had gone off to fetch her some punch, but as she sat down, the Kid handed her a cup, which she gratefully drank.

“They’re keepin’ you busy tonight.” He smiled at Bessie. “Are you going to be able to find time for a dance with one of your old friends?”

“I’ve never said you were old, Thaddeus.” Bessie smiled coyly and glanced up at him

“Bessie, Bessie. You forget who you’ll be riding home with tonight and who will be around to help you up the stairs when your feet give out from all this dancin’.”

“Thaddeus, do you realize that I’m actually at a ball where none of my former beaus are guests?”

“That become a rare situation for you?” The Kid smiled down at Bessie.

“Actually, in some places, yes.” Bessie blushed. “That’s one of the reasons Mama took me to Cincinnati.”

“Where are you actually from Bessie?” Curry asked. “Not Cincinnati then?”

“No, Papa’s working in Washington now, and I grew up in …”

Her former dance partner arrived just then with her cup of punch, looking a bit aggrieved to find her talking to another rather handsome looking man.

“Oh, Stephen!” Bessie took the pro-offered punch and took a sip. “Thank you so very much. Thaddeus, this is Stephen Hunter. His family has served in the federal government, like mine. Stephen, this is Thaddeus Jones, a dear friend who is also staying with the Stanton family.”

The two men appraised each other. Stephen wasn’t certain what to make of the cool gaze of the other man. Jed Curry was wondering why he felt jealous. He reminded himself that Bessie was just a friend, much too young and much too refined for a washed up old outlaw. He tried to smile friendly like at the young man, but something inside him didn’t want to allow that.

Mary was also quietly enjoying attending a ball with a crowd besides the people she had known her entire life in Cincinnati. She wasn’t as sought after as the vivacious Bessie, but that was perfectly fine with her. She had been asked to dance several times, enough that no one really noticed that she had danced with David Talcott more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains many historic characters and homes in Newport, Rhode Island. Alva Erskine Smith Vanderbilt Belmont was a wealthy socialite and supporter of women’s suffrage in the United States. Marble House, the summer home she eventually built in Newport still exists. George Wetmore and his wife Edith inherited Chateau-sur-Mer from his father. It is still standing and available for tours in Newport. Theresa Fair Oelrichs built Rosecliff in Newport in 1899. She was the daughter of James Graham Fair, owner of the Comstock Silver Mine in Nevada. She met Hermann Oelrichs in Newport and eventually married him. A family from the South owned Kingscote until the Civil War, when they sold it to the King family. The Hunters also owned a pre-Revolutionary war home in Newport.   
Also mentioned are two of the men who were involved in companies that eventually became International Business Machines (IBM.) Herman Hollerith invented a tabulating machine used for the U.S. Census and was involved in the invention of punch cards. His wife was Lucia Beverley Talcott. David Talcott is my invention. Charles Ranlett Flint was the founder of the Computing-Tabulating-Recording Company which later became IBM. The tabulating in C-T-R was the company founded by Hollerith.


	3. Chapter 3

The summer continued warm and sultry. Almost everyone gave up tennis, in favor of sitting in the shade of the lawn, except for Bessie and the Kid. They played in the morning, to avoid the worst of the heat, but even so, with the humidity, they were both often drenched after a game. Yet, neither Bessie nor the Kid would admit it was too warm to play, so they continued.

They often both cooled off with a shower before luncheon. Bessie felt that in some way the cool showers were decadent, but she couldn’t revive without them.

“You know, both of us going up to the house at the same time to shower, probably isn’t proper,” Bessie mused.

“How’s that?” The Kid looked confused.

“Well, Alex and Joshua often go together for a nap in the afternoons …” Bessie faltered. “And they are … um … together.” She ended in a whisper.

“Bessie,” the Kid shook his head. “You are with your maid when you are showering, right?”

“Well, yes. Of course.”

“Foster always comes to lay out my suit for lunch.” He pulled her arm through his as they made their way up the back stairs from the veranda into the house. “I think they are making certain your reputation doesn’t suffer.”

“Oh.” She pondered this as they started up the stairs to go to their separate suites. As he turned down the hall away from her, she stopped him. “Are we going rowing this afternoon?”

“You want to take another shower before dinner?”

“It’s better than watching everyone read.”

He nodded reluctantly.

“I just need to know …” She looked around for any house staff hovering and continued in a whisper. “If I should put on my corset or not.”

“Bessie, even if we don’t go rowing, isn’t it just too warm for that?”

“Thaddeus! My mother would be shocked.”

“She’d probably also be shocked if she knew we went off up the river by ourselves.”

“Well, Alex and Joshua won’t go now that it’s so warm.” Bessie made a face. “Besides they weren’t really much of a chaperone, since they went off … by themselves.”

“Yes, Bessie, we can go rowing. I’ll even promise to do all the rowing, if you want to put on your corset.”

“Shhh!” She looked around again and saw Claire, their maid, coming down the hall. “Very well, Mr. Jones. I will see you at lunch.”

“Not if I see you first, Bessie…” The Kid smiled and turned to saunter down the hall to his own cool shower.

“You have to admit there is a lovely breeze on the water today.” Bessie was trailing her fingers in the cool water, as the Kid slowly rowed them through one of the park areas full of overhanging trees. She furled her parasol as they came into shade. The Kid let up on his rowing.

“This looks like a nice place to tie up and rest for a while.” He eased toward the bank. “Can’t let that picnic basket the cook packed for us go to waste.

“I can row, if you’re getting tired,” she offered and then whispered. “I didn’t put my corset back on after all.”

“Yes, Bessie, I can tell.”

“Thaddeus!”

“Well, darlin’, I can.” The boat bumped the shore and he jumped out to secure it to an overhanging tree. Bessie handed him the basket and blanket. After he had set them down, he turned back towards her, putting his hands around her waist and lifted her out of the boat to the bank. 

They settled under a tree some distance from the river and enjoyed the lemonade and cakes that had been packed for them.

“Are you and Joshua going to continue to live life as you are?” Bessie was leaning against the tree, fanning herself with a napkin, with her eyes closed.

“What do you mean, Bessie?” He was laying on the blanket and looked up to her.

“The rich investor lifestyle. Attending parties.” She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Boating down the river and playing croquet.”

“Well, what are you going to do, Bessie?” He looked at her seriously.

“Marry whoever Mama and Papa can find and have babies.” She sighed.

“What do you want to do?” He took her hand.

She looked down at their joined hands and traced a scar or two on his.

“My aunt left me a place back home. I’d like to raise horses.” She met his eyes.

“That sounds like a fine thing to do.” He placed his other hand on her un-corseted waist. “Can’t you do that and have babies?”

“That would depend on my husband.” She looked off across the river. “Even though the land would remain in my name, according to the trust from my aunt.”

“You let me know if you ever need someone to run that place, while you’re having your babies. Sounds like something I could do. Besides going to parties.” His hand crept up and down her side. “And rowing.”

“I have a good manager right now.” Her eyes closed and her breath quickened. “I need some help with the horse breeding.” She gently placed her hand on his vest.

“I’ve talked to Billy about a similar operation, since his family was in the business. Maybe we could help you get started.”

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” His blue eyes twinkled and met hers. A slow smile spread across his face. “Gotta have something to do besides dance.” His hand went up to her shoulder and he slowly eased her down on top of him and kissed her.

“Thaddeus.”

“Hmmm.” A sleepy response rumbled from his chest. 

She played with his sweaty curls brushing them from his face.

“Bessie, don’t you ever stop talking?”

“Well …” She shifted, pulling down her skirts. “I think you figured out a way to do that.”

“I don’t think we can do that again or they’ll come looking for us.”

“Um …. Well …”

“Yes, Bessie, what?”

“What did we exactly do?”

A blue eye opened and looked at her.

“You talked about the fact that you aren’t marriageable material, at least according to my mama and papa, so …”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Of course, silly, I thought that was evident.” She was silent for a beat. “And I think you did too, if I’m understanding what happened.”

“Yes, Bessie darlin’, I did.”

“So according to what Mama told me …”

“No, Bessie, we’ve not done anything that you have to worry about. Or that your future husband needs to know about.”

“Well, that’s what I thought, but …”

“Bessie, I would never do anything to compromise you.”

“Mama probably wouldn’t agree.”

The Kid laughed softly. “That’s probably right.”

“Well, then if this is so much fun, why would girls ever take a chance and do … what’s needed to make a baby?”

“You had fun?” He pulled her close and kissed her again.

“I already answered that,” she said when she could come up for breath.

He kissed her soundly and then sat up, starting to fasten up his clothing.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” He continued but turned to look down at her, almost stopping. He took a breath and started dressing again.

“Why do girls get in trouble then?” She sat up and started tidying up too.

“You know how much fun this was?”

“Yes.”

“Well, when you get married, you’ll have even more fun.”

“Oh.” She stood to shake out her skirts and looked down at him with some amazement on her face. “Really?”

“Yup.”

“Some of my friends who’ve married have said it’s just something to get through. Something husbands enjoy.”

“Is that what your mother said?”

“No.” Bessie blushed.

He stood and put his hands on her shoulders. Tilting her face up, he gave her a final kiss.

Separating she sighed.

“You didn’t enjoy that?”

“Of course, I did, Thaddeus.” Her eyes glistened. “I just sometimes want things I can’t have.”

“Me too, darlin’.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was towards the end of the summer season, when Bessie’s parents decided to come and rent a house for a couple of weeks, to spend time away from Washington and see if Bessie had found a beau.

Stephen Hunter had remained a constant dance partner at the various balls, but like many of the young men there, he had his sights on a Vanderbilt daughter, so Bessie remained just a good friend.

She knew nothing would come of her deepening relationship with Thaddeus Jones, but she didn’t want it to end either. Soon enough she’d be gone with her parents for the winter season in Washington and that would be time enough for it to be over.

Luckily they were just playing croquet when her parents arrived at Riverview to fetch her. If she had been playing tennis with Thaddeus without her corset, or even worse, out rowing, her parents might have left for Washington immediately. Now at least she should be able to see him a time or two before they departed.

“Mama! Papa!” Bessie greeted her parents warmly and hugged them both. She knew they only had her best interests in mind. “You know all the Stantons, but not their friends. Let me introduce Joshua Smith, Thaddeus Jones, and William James.” She hoped she hadn’t emphasized Thaddeus.

“Boys, these are my parents, Senator and Mrs. Francis Warren.”

Heyes and Curry, as well as Billy had been about to greet Bessie’s parents with warm smiles, when she noticed they faltered for a minute. Heyes recovered the quickest and held out his hand to Francis Warren. The Kid remained a bit dazed, while Billy couldn’t help but smile.

“Sir, I can’t tell you what an honor it is to finally meet you.” Heyes had his smile plastered on his face. Only Red and the Kid could see that it didn’t go up to his eyes. “You are the United States senator from Wyoming, isn’t that correct?”

“Yes, I am.” Francis Warren looked at Heyes, then at Curry, and finally at Billy. Puzzlement clouded his face. “Have we met before? You look familiar.”

“No, sir.” Heyes’ smile was beginning to crack on the edges and his eyes shone with an inner fire. “No, my cousin and I never had that opportunity, even though we lived in Wyoming for a while, when you were governor there.”

“Sir.” The Kid held out his hand, and the senator shook it, still perplexed. Curry backed away quickly but silently, casting a look towards Bessie, who also looked confused.

“Howdy, sir!” Billy held his hand out to be shakenand gave the senator a big, cheery smile, glancing among the people around him and seeming to enjoy himself immensely.

Realization dawned on Red’s face all of a sudden and she decided she needed to take control of the situation before Billy did something they’d all regret.

“Bessie, we will all miss having you with us. It has been such a delightful summer with you here.” She gave Bessie a hug, which somewhat surprised the younger woman, but she returned it with good grace and then turned to Mary who gave her a much more sincere and heartfelt embrace.

“Oh, Bessie, what shall I do without you?” Mary started to tear up.

Bessie pulled away from Mary enough to meet her eyes. “I imagine more letters to Massachusetts and a trip or two will keep you distracted from my absence.”

“Would you like some tea, Senator, Mrs. Warren?” Aunt Violet was ever the perfect hostess.

“We would love to indulge, but we need to settle in the house tonight, so we are ready for receiving tomorrow and all the events to follow.” Bessie’s mother smiled, but seemed to sense an undercurrent that was confusing. The senator looked like he was still trying to figure out why Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones looked so familiar.

Bessie took her leave quickly, to accommodate her parents. She hugged everyone, not something unusual for her. She desperately hoped that her parents did not notice that her embrace of Mr. Thaddeus Jones was a bit longer.

After the Warrens had departed, Joshua, Thaddeus and Alexandra also declined tea.

“I think a walk by the river might be more cooling today.” Red gave her aunt a brief smile, before she started to turn to follow Heyes, who had already started towards the water.

“It is probably for the best.” Violet met the surprisingly agitated gaze of Thaddeus, who also had been on the verge of following his partner. “I probably should have put a stop to your obvious attraction and flirtation with Bessie, but I thought perhaps it would do her some good to actually have the attention of a true gentleman.” A bit of a flush started across his face, but before he could reply, she continued. “However, now that she’s back with her parents, that should be the end of it, shouldn’t it?” It wasn’t often that the Kid was on the receiving end of such a determined stare as Violet gave him, unless he had been called out into the dusty street of some western town.

“Yes, ma’am.” Curry’s reply was short. He nodded towards the older woman, but then gave a glance to Red, which let her know in no uncertain terms that they needed to catch up with Heyes.

“We’ll be back by dinner.” Red reached out and gave her aunt’s hand a squeeze before she took the Kid’s arm and hurried with him after Heyes.

Hannibal Heyes’ strides had easily outpaced Alexandra’s, especially since she was in her encumbering skirts. She let him continue to pull away. Curry, being the true gentleman, stayed at her side, even though he obviously wanted to catch up with his partner.

“Did you know she was Senator Warren’s daughter?” There was a strain obvious in the Kid’s voice. As Red looked up and studied his profile, a myriad of emotions crossed his face. Anger and confusion were evident, until they were replaced by sadness.

“Yes, of course.” She put her other hand on his arm and squeezed lightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it through. I didn’t think that her father would have still been governor when you two started your quest for amnesty.” She paused and pulled him to a stop, capturing his gaze. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t watching you two closely enough. I thought it was nothing more than at most a harmless dalliance.”

He held her eyes for a moment longer and then started them walking towards where Heyes was pacing by the riverfront. “I thought so too.” He laughed dryly. “I knew there never was any future between Bessie and me. I don’t know why it hurts so bad, now that we know she’s the daughter of the man who had started us down this convoluted road on which Joshua and me have traveled for these last five years.”

They were now down by the river. Heyes had stopped his pacing and was staring over the water. As Red and the Kid approached him, he started swearing more than even the Kid had ever heard before. Even more than when the job at Dryersville had gone horribly wrong and two of the gang had been killed. Even more than when they realized Danny Bilson had left them to die in the Sangre de Cristo Mountains. Even more than when their parents had been killed.

“Heck, … Joshua. I’m the one that’s been stupid enough to get too close to Bessie.” The Kid shook his head and Red put her arm around his waist. “I knew she was too young for me, too cultured. But now …“ He pulled Red into his arms and hugged her fiercely, not letting go, putting his head down on hers. She hugged him back, looking across his shoulder at Heyes, seeing he wasn’t done.

“I’m sorry …Thaddeus, but we really have bigger problems.” Heyes eyes were flint hard. “He will eventually remember the names Lom told him and put it all together.” 

The Kid let go of Red and looked at his cousin, his eyes and face hardening too.

“Your amnesty deal was with the governors of Wyoming, I take it,” Red stated.

“Yes,” Heyes laughed bitterly. “If you can call it that.” He met Curry’s intense gaze again. “I’d bet he’s in touch with Governor Barber and knows about the letter I sent.”

“Yeah, Joshua, you’re probably right.” He looked down at Red and then back up at Heyes. “When do we need to leave?”

“And go where?” Heyes’ dry laugh came out. “Heck, I figured if we came this far east, no one would ever find us. We’d never run into any one who knew us. And what happens? The needy one you fall for this time ends up being the daughter of Francis Warren!” Heyes ran both of his hands through his hair. He turned away from Red and the Kid, staring over the river.

“At least he didn’t fall for another outlaw.”

Heyes turned back, his eyes locking with Red’s, filled with a bit of desperation.

“What do we do now?” The Kid’s eyes echoed Heyes’.

“I don’t know … Thaddeus. I’ll have to think.”

Heyes was uncharacteristically quiet throughout dinner. He hadn’t quite been his usual loquacious self during their time in the East, but he was even less talkative than usual. He was polite and answered Aunt Violet’s inquiries, but with answers that said nothing. However, that was something to which she had become accustomed. 

He was staring off into the distance more than engaging in conversation. With Heyes distracted and Bessie off with her parents, it was a quieter dinner than they had in ages.

After they had settled in bed, Heyes made love to Red with an intensity that thrilled her, but also worried her, that in some way he was preparing her for a good-bye.

Red opened her eyes. It was still dark, but moonlight was filtering in the window on the far side of the bed. She reached out and felt that Joshua was not there. A movement by the window caught her eye. The light picked out his profile, as he stared out into the night.

“Still thinking?”

He turned as she spoke and gave her a genuine, relaxed smile. “Some.”

“And?”

He came back to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard, his robe gapping a bit. He reached out, taking her hand, and kissed it.

“I’ve made a decision at least. We’ll see if Thaddeus agrees.”

“You know, anyone watching how you two interact, would assume that you make all the decisions.” Red ran her fingers over his palm.

“Is that what you think?” A genuine questioning look came upon his face.

“I did when we first met.”

“And now?”

“Sometimes I think Thaddeus is the one making the decisions.”

“Sometimes he does.” Heyes shrugged his shoulders. “Mainly we both do. He’s stopped me from doing some very stupid things.”

“Some?”

“Ah, well, sometimes I’ve stopped him. Sometimes we’ve both been utter idiots.”

“Haven’t we all?” Red smiled but then sighed. “And?”

“And what?” Heyes looked over to Red and ran his finger across her cheek.

They both heard water run in the bathroom. Then a quiet knock at their door.

“Come in, Thaddeus.”

A tousled blonde head peeked around the door. “You sure?”

“Um, I don’t have much on under these bed clothes, Joshua.” Red pulled at the sheet.

“I ain’t got nothin’ on under this robe either, Red, but I’ll turn my back until you say otherwise.” Curry had a smile in his voice.

Red grabbed up her chemise that had been discarded on the floor and pulled it over her head, settling back under the sheets.

“I think Thaddeus had seen you in some much worse situations, Red.” Heyes teased.

“Before or after I knew she was more than Red?” the Kid asked.

Red sighed. “Well, I’m as decent as I probably can be in this situation.”

The Kid turned and approached the bed. He met Heyes’ eyes. “I heard you talking.”

Red sat up. “You can hear that much?”

The Kid laughed out loud. “Red, I’ve heard a heck of a lot of things I probably shouldn’t over the years, but tonight I couldn’t sleep much, so I was sort of waiting. Joshua always does his best thinkin’ in the middle of the night.”

“Let’s see if you agree this time,” Heyes said tentatively.

“So?” The Kid sat down on the bed on the other side of Heyes, preparing to be comfortable.

“I’ve decided we do nothing.” Heyes caught the Kid’s eyes.

“What’s that mean?” Red asked.

“It means we call and see if Senator Warren raises.”

“You think that’s wise?” the Kid asked.

“Yes,” Heyes said firmly. “What else is he going to do? He doesn’t need to turn us in for the money. He agreed to this crazy amnesty idea in the first place, even if he never paid out on it.” He looked at Curry. “He does have some personal reasons to keep our identities a secret still.”

“Bessie.”

“Exactly.” Heyes smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis Emroy Warren and his wife Helen Smith Warren had two children, Helen Frances and Frederick Emroy. When I originally created Bessie, I envisioned her as their younger sister, a spoiled and ditzy young woman who didn’t matter much, being the youngest. Then looking at the dates they were born, I realized she had to be their older sister. As a result her personality and story changed, I think for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

The mansion Alva Vanderbilt’s husband was building for her was still under construction, so they were in a rented home this summer. That did not stop her from giving the most lavish ball of the season to celebrate Tessie Fair’s engagement to Herman Oelrichs.

“Welcome, welcome, dear Miss Stanton!” Alva Vanderbilt smiled genuinely, and took Red’s gloved hands in her own. “And the other lovely Miss Stantons.” She greeted Mary and Aunt Violet, and then turned to Heyes, Curry, and Billy. “And you bring such handsome men with you.”

Heyes smiled in return, the Kid blushed a bit, and Billy grinned widely. “You honor us, Mrs. Vanderbilt, by just inviting us,” Heyes replied.

“I was jealous of the Stantons when they just had you and Mr. Jones, but now you have Mr. James too. It’s an embarrassment of riches.”

Heyes was trying to come up with an answer to that, when Alva’s husband cleared his throat. “Here my husband is reminding me of my duty again. Please go enjoy yourselves.” Alva gave them a terse smile and turned to greet the next group arriving.

Not only had the ladies of the Stanton household arrived in the lavish new gowns they had made for this occasion, but the gentlemen had new suits as well. It was the event of the summer season and it appeared that everyone had indulged in splendid new couture. 

Not too long after they arrived David Talcott appeared before their party.

“Miss Mary, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

Mary blushed becomingly and took the arm he offered, as he spun them out onto the dance floor.

“What did you learn about Mr. Talcott?” Red asked Joshua.

“He wasn’t very talkative during our game,” Heyes replied. “I did manage to find out that he is the younger son of a coal merchant and was allowed to study engineering as a possible help to their business interests. He fell into the computing machine research, while at that technology institute in Massachusetts.”

“So he’s eligible?”

“Yes, Mary’s pick seems much better than yours.”

“Never.”

Heyes swept Red out onto the dance floor and they lost their concerns in their enjoyment of the music.

The Kid had settled Aunt Violet on a comfortable bench and had just turned to find the refreshments, when an arm attached to his and pulled him towards the gardens.

“Bessie, do you think this is a good idea?” The Kid took in her pearl encrusted hair and pink and white silk dress, trying to abase himself of the idea that she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

“Well, since we need to talk, yes.” 

They found a cool nook in the garden and the Kid joined Bessie on the bench once she was seated.

“Why would Papa tell me to stay away from you?”

The Kid met her eyes with a sad look on his face and then looked off across the garden. 

“I told you I wasn’t someone your parents would approve of.”

“It wasn’t just Mama telling me I needed to find someone more suitable, as she always does, but Papa told me you were dangerous. He wouldn’t explain why.” Bessie touched the Kid’s face, and he looked at her again. He kissed her gently and then stood.

“Your father is right, Bessie. Find someone who appreciates you, your energy, and your intelligence.”

“I thought I had.” Bessie’s eyes started to fill and the Kid couldn’t leave her. He knelt down in front of her.

“Bessie, if there was any chance under heaven, I’d try.” He touched her face and she leaned into it. “But there isn’t.”

“No, there isn’t.” Francis Warren’s voice came from the shadows. Bessie started and stood up. The Kid rose and turned to face him.

“Bessie, go to your mother.”

“But, Papa …”

“Bessie, for once can you not question me?” Warren said wearily, but then turned towards Curry, as he stifled a laugh.

“Bessie, I’ll take you to your mother,” Red offered, as she and Heyes appeared. They, like Warren, had noticed Bessie and the Kid walking out to the gardens.

Bessie reached up and kissed Jedediah Curry on the cheek. She put her arm through Red’s, but looked back once as they made their way back into the ballroom.

Francis Warren sighed again and then rounded to face the two most notorious outlaws in the history of the West, recent events notwithstanding.

“In all the years that Lom Trevors advocated for you two, I never imagined that one of our first meetings would be at a Vanderbilt ball.” Warren looked over the two men standing before him. “If I didn’t know better I’d swear you two were just another pair of rich dilettantes trolling for an heiress.” He looked closely at Curry whose eyes were deep and still. “Are you?”

“Sir, I’ve continually told Bessie that I wasn’t good enough for her.”

“Well, Mr. Curry, I guess you are right about that.” He turned to look at Heyes, standing stiffly by his cousin’s side, his eyes dark and intense. “Now, what on earth am I supposed to do with the pair of you? Barber had contacted me. He told me about your letter, Mr. Heyes. Told me that Sheriff Trevors didn’t know where you were, but there had been no news about you two returning to your former life. Now here you are.”

“Sir, we’ve been straight for five years.” The tension coming from Heyes was palpable. 

“I know.”

The senator said no more for a few minutes. Heyes felt ready to explode, but he bided his time. They had waited over five years. He could continue to wait.

“Is what you said in your letter true? About wanting to marry?”

“Yes, sir.” Heyes took a deep breath. 

“Bessie says it’s Mary’s older sister, Alexandra.”

“Yes.”

“You met her when you came East?”

Heyes paused for a moment, and Warren looked over at him. “No, sir, we met in the West. She was looking for her brother.”

“Yes, I heard that he had left after that unfortunate incident with their parents.” Warren paced a minute or two. “They came back with enough money for him to marry.”

Heyes said nothing. The Kid was still.

“Barber said that Sheriff Trevors told him you had nothing to do with the Johansen fiasco.”

“That’s the truth, sir.” Heyes asserted. “During most of those robberies we were working jobs for Lom or our friend, Patrick McCreedy, down Texas way.”

Warren nodded. “Barber said a lot of the work you did kept several banks afloat during the crisis.”

“Kind of ironic, but yes, sir.”

Warren looked again at the very dapper men standing in front of him, exuding a sense of confidence and comfort in their own skins, in spite of all that had happened, that many men pursue for years. What kind of men they could have been, had history been different? What kind of men they still could be?

“Boys, I do have to say that I’m sorry I could never find a good time to fulfill our deal.”

“Yeah, you and every governor since.” A bitter note crept into Heyes’ voice.

“Let me talk to Barber.”

“Lom said the situation was still not good, what with the Johansens and all.” The Kid spoke again.

“Well, there may be some things Sheriff Trevors doesn’t know.” Warren looked thoughtful. “You’d really marry and settle down, if you had amnesty?”

“Yes.” Heyes answered without hesitation. “If I could.”

“And you?” Warren cast a harsher eye on Curry.

“I’m actually thinking about starting up a horse breeding place on a ranch out West. Got a friend who might be a help with it.”

“You are?” Heyes questioned, looking at the Kid with some surprise.

“That wouldn’t be William James, would it?”

“Um … yes, sir.”

“How do you know Mr. James?”

“He’s a friend of the Stantons,” Heyes answered.

“Is he? You met him in Cincinnati?”

“What does this have to do with our amnesty?” Heyes continued.

“Maybe nothing.” Warren looked thoughtful, then he looked at Curry again. “And you’ll stay away from Bessie?”

“I’ll do my best, sir.”

“That’s not good enough.” Warren’s voice was harsh. “I need you to promise.”

“You’ll take an outlaw’s word?” Heyes asked with a cynical tone.

“That may soon change,” Warren replied and a hopeful look came to the boys’ faces. “But I still want a promise young man.”

The Kid laughed quietly. “I ain’t … I am not very young any more, sir.”

“Don’t sidetrack me.”

“Sir,” the Kid hemmed. He could see that he was frustrating Warren. “You know your daughter, better than I do, I’d wager. When she puts her mind to something, it’s darn hard to side-track her.”

Warren laughed dryly. “Promise me then that you’ll do what you can to stay away.”

“Yes, sir.” Jedediah Curry nodded firmly. “She deserves better than a washed up old outlaw, former or not. Even if life had gone differently for Heyes and me, the most I would have ever been was a Kansas farmer.”

“Maybe that can change.” Warren paused. “May I ask where you two came up with your money? I’ve heard some rumors that you are living off of the Stantons. If that’s the case …”

“No, sir.” Curry shook his head emphatically. “We’d never live off of a woman.”

“Luck was finally with me in some poker games. Alexandra has a friend who is a very skilled investment advisor.”

“Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry wouldn’t be investing in railroads and banks, would they?”

For the first time in their meeting with Senator Warren, Heyes’ genuine laugh emerged. “No, we’ve not brought ourselves to that point. Just some of the new emerging utilities and other firms.”

“He’s real fond of those new-fangled horseless carriages.”

“You think there will be money in those? They seem only toys for the rich.”

“It’s a gamble, yes, but I like the odds. And the pot could end up being huge.”

“You’ve found some new gambles to try?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Keep enough set aside for that lovely lady of yours.”

“Always, sir. She wouldn’t have me otherwise.”

“She seems a wise woman.”

“Well, I don’t know if taking up with a known outlaw was one of the wisest things she’s ever done.”

“She knows who you two are, I take it?”

“No, actually not.”

Warren looked skeptical.

“She knows we are wanted, but I didn’t want to expose her to prosecution. And well, it’s just worked better this way.”

“Will you tell her if you get amnesty?”

“Of course, sir. I would have to if we married.”

Warren smiled. “That would be wise.” He looked thoughtful again. “Say, I do have one question for you. It’s about the Johansens.”

“Yes?” Heyes answered, tension rippling through his body.

“There was one point of their escapades that totally baffled the law out West. The shipment schedule for the last batch of payroll deliveries they hit was kept in a safe. They’ve not identified anyone capable of opening it, but it must have been opened to get that information. Would you have any suggestions?”

“Do you know what type of safe it was?” Heyes could feel himself relaxing. “If it was something old, it wouldn’t have taken much skill.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Warren smiled. “I do not believe it was your old nemesis, the Pierce and Hamilton 1878.”

“That was a beautiful piece of machinery. It always hurt to destroy one.”

“I thought you had only opened one?”

“Yes, sir, but I heard about others being opened,” Heyes recovered quickly. 

“There are others out there that can open even a P&H 1878?”

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Senator. Technology is advancing so rapidly, even the best crooks will soon not be able to keep up.”

“I pray you are correct.” Warren gave the boys one last long look. “Well, I best go see where my girls are. I bid you farewell now. We probably will be leaving soon.”

“Don’t depart on our account, Senator.”

“The sooner we get back to Washington, the sooner Elizabeth can move on with her life.” He looked at Jedediah Curry, and then shook their hands. “Good luck, gentlemen.”

“Good luck to you too, Senator,” Heyes answered. 

The Stantons decided they had spent enough time at Riverview, but were not ready to return to Cincinnati quite yet. A trip to Boston and Cambridge was made first.

Heyes was impressed enough with the calculating machines that were being developed in the labs at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology to add to the funding of a commercial venture, looking to make tabulating machines for the next census.

Mary Stanton was impressed enough by David Talcott’s professions of affection that she agreed to correspond with him to further their relationship. Upon the Stanton’s return to Cincinnati, there were already letters waiting for Mary from David.

There were also letters for Thaddeus postmarked from Washington.


End file.
